the_fight_between_the_five_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero is the youngest Void Emperor as well as the first Deity, the current ruler of the Empty and the archistratege of the Void . Biography Birth Zero was created by Xidar to help him to destroy all of creation . Rebbelion Like Doombringer and Nihilis, Zero rebelled against Xidar and joined Umarak . Void War During the Void War, Zero fought Uno and managed to overwhelm him, however, Uno used the Existentum and turned Zero into a Deity Time as Deity Zero was, due to the power of the Existentum, placed in existence as the twin of Uno and the God of Death When Uno found and choosed to wear the Mask of Everything, Neguels managed to gradually corrupt him Uno tried to kill Zero by five time but Neguels prevent him, recognizing him as his former ally Zero declared war to Uno to defend himself and his allies, due to the four former Heroes, the God of Death lost the war Currently Today, Zero is seen as a god of evil and wickedness for Unitists and as a representation of evilness by Zervanits However, he's seen as a savior and as a hero for Zerian Cultists Personnality As a Void Emperor Zero is ruthless and strict, he loves his siblings (including Uno) deeply and, he is extremelly proud, he can be extremely crual . He always keep his promises and try to pay his debts the best he can, he also try to never kill innocents, he likes existence and is against the fact to destroy it . Void Overlord Powers and Abilities Powers * High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Zero is the one of the first Void Entities and is one of the the most powerful entities, he is only equaled by his fellow Void Overlords and only overwhelmed by the Leviathans, by the Onis, by the Teridax and by the Primordial Entities . ** Void Overlord Physiology : Zero is a Void Overlord because he is the last one . *** Super Strength : Zero is almost unsurpassed in raw power, he is, in fact, only equaled by the other Void Overlords and only overwhelmed by the Leviathans, by the Onis, by Zurvan, by the Teridax and by the Primordial Entities . *** Smiting : Zero has the power to kill mortals and even voiborn by touching them, a glowing light will make glow the touched and he will die . *** Super Speed : He can move very fast . *** Super Stamina : He needn't breath, drink or eat *** Immortality : He can live for an infinite amount of years . *** Immunity : He is immune to diseases, to all bladed-weapons as well as any weapon apart for the ten strongest weapons in all Existence . ** Magic : He can use all kinds of magics . Void Overlord Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Entities : The First Beings can easily kill him . * Teridax : The Seconds-in-command of Primordial Entities can kill him . * Zurvan : Zurvan can kill him . * Onis : The former foes of Primordial Entities can kill him . * Leviathans : The First Monsters can kill him . Weapons * Ten Strongest Weapons : The ten strongest weapons can kill him . God Powers and Abilities Powers * Vast Power : Zero is the one of the Gods and is among the the most powerful ones, he is only equaled by his fellow Gods . ** God Physiology : Zero is a God because he is the first one . *** Super Strength : Zero is very powerful being overwhelmed by an entity at the level of a Void Lord . *** Smiting : Zero has the power to kill mortals and even monsters by touching them, a glowing light will make glow the touched and he will die . *** Super Speed : He can move very fast . *** Super Stamina : He needn't breath, drink or eat *** Immortality : He can live for an infinite amount of years . *** Immunity : He is immune to diseases, to all bladed-weapons as well as a lot of weapons . ** Magic : He can use god and death magic . God Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Entities : The First Beings can easily kill him . * Teridax : The Seconds-in-command of Primordial Entities can kill him . * Zurvan : Zurvan can kill him . * Onis : The former foes of Primordial Entities can kill him . * Leviathans : The First Monsters can kill him . * Void Overlords : Chaos, Nihilis and Doombringer can kill him . * Utamak : Utamak can kill him . * Void Reapers : The Void Reapers can kill him . * Void Kings : The Void Kings can kill him . * Abominations : The Abominations can kill him . * Abominations : The Abominations can kill him . Weapons * Ten Strongest Weapons : The ten strongest weapons can kill him . Category:Void Overlords Category:Void Entities Category:Strongest of Species Category:Gods Category:Mater Category:Void